


Till the neighbours know our names

by Nightkeepyr



Series: There were three in the bed [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: College AU if you squint, Double Penetration, Guy on Guy, Loud Sex, Multi, NSFW, No plot at all, Smoaking billionaires, Smut, birthday fic, established toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform, rommates, shitty neighbour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightkeepyr/pseuds/Nightkeepyr
Summary: Felicity's been losing sleep for the wrong reasons, luckily, her roommate and his boyfriend know how to keep her up for all the right ones.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aheaptrickandcheesyoneline](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aheaptrickandcheesyoneline).



> For @acheaptrickandcheesyoneline. Happy (late) birthday!!!
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE!

TILL THE NEIGHBOURS KNOW OUR NAMES

A SMOAKING BILLIONAIRES (STANDALONE) FIC

SUMMARY: Felicity’s been losing sleep for the wrong reasons, luckily, her roommate and his boyfriend know how to keep her up for all the right ones.

RATING: Explicit

\---->

 

Heated, slightly rough palms skated up her body, underneath her breasts, fingers teasing, raising more goose bumps all over her skin. A low, hoarse voice spoke her name into the hair at her nape, teeth nipped at the knee buckling spot just below her pulse point. A breath ghosted across her knee, as a different pair of hands held her legs, pressing down so she could feel ten individual imprints as more puffs of air hit her. Stubble scraped against her neck, her thigh, a mouth opened over her, hot, wet, a precursor to the slow slide of a tongue through her folds.

She arched her back and rolled her hips, her heart rate spiking, her chest heaving as her nipples were tugged and pinched at the same time warm lips wrapped around her clit and sucked till she was squirming.

She lifted her ass as broad shoulders moved between her legs, spreading her even wider. She felt a bead of sweat run down her neck as her breathy moans were almost drowned out by the grating beat of ‘Itch’ blasting through the wall above her bed.

“Right there!” Someone yelled as the music got progressively louder. No, not the music, just the drums. Which confused the hell out of her.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Yes. Yes!”

Thump. Thump. Thump.

“Take it!”

Oh, God. What was happening?

Phantom hands and mouths disappeared from her body abruptly, leaving her empty, cold and aching. She shivered, cried out in protest as her eyes opened, fully yanked from her dream, into disorienting, disappointing reality.

Where she was still in her bed.

Alone.

While the semi live action porno continued next door.

Seriously?

Felicity reached over for her phone, cursing when she realised she’d only been asleep for a little under an hour. She grabbed one of her pillows and tried to smother herself with it out of sheer exhausted frustration, all too aware that while she was now awake, her body was still in dreamland.

Her nipples and clit were throbbing like a drumbeat in time to the pounding of her heart.

Her skin was clammy, sweat rolling down her throat, between her breasts.

All of it seemingly mocking the fact that her dream orgasm had been ripped away unceremoniously. That feeling clung to her while she mentally recited her latest coding sequence in a futile attempt to block out the noise and shake it off.

It wasn’t the first time she’d dreamt of  _ them _ , their hands burning every inch of her skin, confident fingers stretching her, readying her pussy, their kisses electrifying her entire body, her eyes drinking in the way their muscles moved so smoothly beneath the curves of their shoulders and chests, under their tightly packed abs and strong thighs as they used her hair for leverage, working her body over till she couldn’t speak, couldn’t think.

But it had never felt quite so real before.

So, so real.

She screamed into the pillow, her legs twisting the sheets around her as she struggled to shift her thoughts away from her hot as hell friend and roommate. Her  _ very unavailable _ hot as hell friend and roommate...and his equally hot as hell, boyfriend. Incidentally, also a very good friend of hers. Jesus, could she be any more screwed?

A sudden dip in the mattress next to her was the only warning she got before the pillow was moved slightly, leaving her lips and chin hidden. She barely bit back another scream, it bubbled in her throat, as she realised it was Tommy Merlyn, aka hot as hell roommate, staring down at her, his blue eyes glowing mischievously  in the shadows of her room.

“Whatcha doing hiding under there, beautiful?” He asked, offering her her glasses, his lips curving wickedly as she tried in vain to pull the pillow back up.

Oh, shit. She closed her eyes briefly as his clean scent filled her nose, trying to calm herself.  Could he tell she’d been dreaming of him, of them? Had she called out their names? He uncovered her face completely and Felicity sucked in a mortified, guilty breath as she took them from him, pushing them up her nose nervously.

“Lis…” He hummed low in his throat, the sound sending shivers down her spine, into her nipples, hardening them even more.

“Tommy.” She whispered helplessly, his name drowned out by another overly enthusiastic, high pitched moan from next door.

Tommy shook his head slowly, not speaking for a long moment after, his gaze still locked on her. “Wow.”

Was she imagining his stare dropping and lingering on her lips?

“Yeah.” She replied awkwardly, smoothing her hands over her sheets, not sure if he meant it in a good or bad way or if her sleepy mind was playing cruel tricks on her.

“How long so far?”

He knew all about her all too regular nocturnal wake-ups. Ever since Felicity had gotten the coveted position of Professor Wells’ TA, their neighbour, Brie’s petty bitchiness had levelled up continuously. They were now on the loud sex portion of the programme. Had been for the past three and a half weeks.

She sighed. “About twenty minutes.”

Long enough. She didn't want to quite admit it to Tommy, or to herself really, but she was _this_ close to accepting his offer to switch rooms. But, if she did, then he'd have to put up with the soundtrack for who knew how long, and secondly, Brie would win. She wouldn’t necessarily know she had, but Felicity would know. That didn't sit well with her.

“What are you doing here anyway?” She asked, trying to put a lid on the growing envy she felt for the other woman’s clearly active sex life.

“Couldn’t sleep…” He said, running a hand through his hair, drawing her eyes to his bicep bunching beneath his T-shirt, “...heard you…” His voice deepened, “...scream. Wanted to check in.”

Tommy shifted beside her, the movement pulling his basketball shorts tighter over his thighs, making the mattress groan beneath their combined weight, taking Felicity straight back to her dream and the sound of their sweat-slick bodies sliding, moving together.

“You didn't have to do that.” She half squeaked, half panted as she quickly sat up and averted her gaze to the ceiling, willing the blush creeping over her body to recede before he noticed.

“Yeah….yeah, I kinda did.” He said, moving again, leaning in closer.

She gasped as his hand slid along her jaw, tilted her head, making her look back at him, his eyes searching hers for...something. She couldn’t move, could only breathe, blink, without any idea of how long he held her like that, like he was trying to root out all of her thoughts, all her fantasies, the heat of his body seeping into her.

“Should I be worried?” A husky voice startled her from across the room. Her entire body tensed in preparation to scoot over but Tommy kept his palm on her, increased the pressure on her skin lightly to stop her from moving away from him.

Oliver Queen - hot as hell boyfriend - leaned against her doorframe, looking like a centrefold of a magazine. Shirtless, grey sweats dangerously low on his hips. His hair mussed from sleep...or Tommy's hands, scruff shading his strong jawline, highlighting the sensual smirk curling the edge of his sinful lips, as his gaze raked over them, seeing everything.

She could almost physically feel him touching her as he focused on her legs sticking out of the tangled cotton sheets covering her body, slowly sliding up to Tommy’s hand still on her face.

Sweet. Holy. Moses. He was gorgeous.

“Oliver.” She said shakily.

Tommy grinned, looked over his shoulder, the two of them sharing one of those couple-y looks she couldn’t decipher,  one that had the hair on the back of her neck standing up in...anticipation as the air in her room slowly got hotter, thicker.

“It’s not that loud.” Oliver eventually broke the charged silence, fully stepping inside.

“W-what?” She stammered in confusion as he stopped at the foot of her bed.

Oliver’s smirk deepened as he dipped his head toward the wall behind her.

Holy shit, how had she totally spaced out and forgotten about that?

“Tommy’s louder...especially when my cock hits his prostate just right.”

“Oh-oh my god.” She spluttered, looking back and forth between them, as much as she could.

He hadn’t really said that, so casually, had he?

She must've heard wrong.

But judging by the flush spreading across Tommy's cheekbones and the way his eyes became glassier, his expression dazed, as though he was reliving the exact way Oliver...did that, she hadn’t misheard. At all.

Jesus.

This wasn't fair.

“Um...I'm not...sure I needed to know that?”

“But the neighbours do.”

She froze for a second.

“What...wait - what...no...no...” She pulled free from Tommy’s grip, scrambling against her headboard, stumbling over her words as his meaning sunk in. “No...you two cannot have sex

in here.” She hissed in a whisper.

God, was he crazy? Was she still dreaming?

“Why not? Someone's got to.” Tommy said unhelpfully, lips twitching, eyes still hazy.

“Get out.”

“How bout we get off instead.” He offered with a wink that shouldn't have been as sexy as it was, as he bounced deliberately.

Her mouth dropped open, unable to form words as she stared at them. This couldn’t be happening.

“Breathe, Felicity,” Oliver said, pressing his palms on the end of her bed, below her feet, making the veins in his arms distend distractedly. “Relax, we just thought we could help you out with your...problem.” Shit, his voice was getting even lower, close to a growl,  making her stomach clench almost painfully.

Tommy kept bouncing as Oliver kept his eyes on her, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Um…”

The moans from the other side decreased in volume as Tommy made the bed frame creak rhythmically.

He let out a sudden, “Oh...god...yes.” The tone so ragged and filthy, it made her mouth dry and her pussy throb simultaneously.

“You like it when I do that, baby?” Oliver responded to Tommy without breaking eye contact with her, his words so gravelly it made her head spin.

Tommy hit the wall with the heel of his palm. “Yes...fuck...don't...stop...please…” He groaned, punctuating each word with another hit.

Oliver’s eyes sparked as Tommy begged, his fingers gripping the sheets hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

“Tommy.” His name tore from Oliver’s lips so sinfully it made her whimper.

What the hell was going on?

Her roommate murmured a soft, “Oh, fuck.” almost too quietly for her to hear before he reached down and pulled her hair off her shoulder, his fingertips slowly dragging down the back of her neck as she stared up at him in shock.

“See...two...or three can play that game.”

“I-I-” She swallowed as her fuzzy brain cleared enough to get a bit of clarity.

They were only helping her out. To get back at Brie.

Pretending.

God.

Something in Oliver’s expression changed and he was moving before she could try to figure it out.

He crawled up the bed with predatory grace till his knees were on either side of her hips, the muscles in his chest and abs tensing as he stared down at her, eyes burning. Whatever she thought she was gonna say no longer registered.

Numbers, sequences, everything that was a natural coping mechanism for her grey matter seemed to dissolve under his heavy, wordless gaze and unsteady breaths.

Oliver grabbed hold of her hips suddenly, pulling her so she was lying back down, moving with her seamlessly till his thick thighs bracketed her again.

“Jesus, Ollie.” Tommy moaned low and deep and Felicity wasn’t a hundred percent sure it was for the benefit of next door anymore. He had shifted on the bed as they moved, now kneeling so he was facing her and Oliver.  She could see his fingers stroking along the waistband of his shorts out the corner of her eye, causing his shirt to push up, as he dug his knees into the sheets, keeping up the steady rhythm.

Oliver’s right hand moved up her body, across her hip, up her belly, over her ribs, and she was still too shocked to fully process the way it felt on her.

He leaned over her, his lips an inch from hers, took her glasses off gently, and cupped her face almost the same way Tommy had, but while Tommy's gaze had held a trace of humour, Oliver’s was all heat.

He was so damn close, if she licked her lips she’d be able to taste him.

Oliver reached down and placed her left hand above her head, sliding his palm into hers, twining their fingers as he pressed down gently.

She should’ve felt trapped...panicked but she didn't, couldn’t.

Not with the way he was looking at her as his thumb stroked her cheek, not with the way Tommy leaned forward and kissed her temple, his lips so warm and soft, before moving lower, brushing his mouth over Oliver’s knuckles.

This felt like way more than payback.

Oliver staying quiet, watching her like a hawk had her hyper aware of the weight of his pelvis on her, the backs of thighs burning her through his sweats and the sheets, of his bare chest pressing against her sensitised nipples under her tank, of Tommy’s breath ghosting over jaw, making her scalp tingle.

“Tell me you know?” Oliver asked finally.

She opened her mouth to speak but Tommy pressed a soft kiss in the corner of her eye then another next to her ear.

“Know what?” She choked out on a strangled exhale as she struggled not to close that tiny gap and to remember that this was the real world, not one of her erotic fantasy dream ones.

Not that they were making it easy.

Oliver moved infinitesimally closer, his eyes blazing impossibly hotter.

“That you know we're not fucking around with you.”

“What?” She asked in disbelief, staring at him wide eyed.

“It’s real. It's more.” Tommy whispered in her ear before biting down on her lobe.

“Fuck, Felicity…” Oliver continued, “...it's always been more.”

“Oh, god.”

“You don’t feel it? You don't see the way we look at you, fucking want you? You don't want the same...you haven't been looking at us like-?”

Oliver cut himself off, squeezed her fingers as he pulled back slightly, his eyebrows furrowed in question.

The sudden doubt on his face and the way Tommy stilled at the vulnerability in Oliver's voice had the words tumbling out before she could take a proper breath.

“I want it. I want it. I want you both-but-you- what- you’re you and you’re you - together. How - Why would- doesn't make sense- I didn't know, didn't think you could-”

Oliver's mouth covering hers almost desperately, swallowed the rest of her rambling confession. She felt Tommy’s groan beneath her ear, vibrating along her skin, heard his husky muttered “Fucking finally.” as her eyes drooped closed.

Oliver tilted her head up, dragging his bottom lip up over her top, opening her up to him, his growl rumbling against her chest, past her lips as his tongue stroked, tangled against hers like he was showing her he belonged there, alternating between kissing her hard enough for his scruff to burn her skin and slower, softer drugging twists.

He pulled back to give them air, staring down at her with irises completely eclipsed by his pupils, his lips pouty and swollen.

“Fuck, Tommy…” Oliver groaned hoarsely.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Oliver gripped her nape and angled her head towards Tommy. She gasped when she saw him watching them both with dizzying, untempered lust, any hint of humour now gone. He wanted this.

“Please.” Felicity panted, blinking sluggishly up at the man next to them, needing to taste him too.

Tommy didn’t make her wait. He lay his hand over Oliver's, their hands hot and steady on

her neck, and nipped at the soft flesh of her inner lower lip, soothed it with a red hot lick before sucking it between his.

She felt Oliver's fingers tighten as Tommy moaned into the kiss, licking into her with wicked strokes.

“Jesus, so good…” Tommy groaned, lifting his head in a daze, “...so fucking good.” He dove back, taking her mouth again before fulfilling one of her ‘probably not so secret anymore’ fantasies, by pulling Oliver into a bruising kiss that eased into the fuck hot, slow slide of their lips and tongues fitting together perfectly.

Right in front of her.

Good lord.

They broke apart with spit-slick lips, grinning at each other with the devil in their eyes and Felicity’s heart raced as it sunk in that no dream or fantasy, no matter how vivid, had prepared her for the potent, seductive reality of the two of them.

God, she was in trouble. The best kind.

Tommy released his grip and reared back onto his knees as Oliver reclaimed her mouth, lapping under her tongue, over it, coating her taste buds with the combined, addictive flavour of him and Tommy.

She wrapped an arm around his neck, drawing him even closer, her other hand clutching Tommy’s thigh as Oliver’s kisses pushed her back towards the headboard, drugging her till they’d somehow ended up with her back pressed against the bed frame, him kneeling, her legs wrapped around his hips, her crying out against his lips as he rocked his very impressive hard-on against her clit, her fingers tangled in Tommy’s hair, his mouth latched onto her neck, teeth scraping as he marked her skin.

Two layers separated them but she could feel Oliver’s cock pulse as he rolled his hips in a delirium inducing grind.

Tommy’s breath quickened, his body jerked away from her, and Felicity looked down to see Oliver’s palm spread over the base of Tommy’s dick, straining Tommy's shorts.

Her entire body sizzled when she saw just how hard he was, how wet he was, the material at his tip completely soaked.

“God, Tommy.” She whispered.

“Fuck.” Oliver hissed, inhaling deeply, taking in the scent of Tommy's arousal as if he could never get enough. “So fucking perfect.” He licked his lips as they watched Tommy's cock twitch beneath Oliver’s hand. “Goddamn, you’re killing me here.”

“Christ.” Tommy groaned, looking at them through half-hooded lids, slightly swaying as Oliver pressed down, increasing the pressure as he moved his palm up over Tommy’s length.

“Want you in my mouth...” Oliver told him, his hunger evident. “Want your cock down my throat so bad.”

“Do it.” Felicity moaned, completely mesmerised by the way Oliver slowly jerked Tommy off through his shorts, while continuing to rut against her.

“Yeah?” Oliver asked her.

“You...wanna...watch, Lis?” Tommy slurred, “Wanna see...how good his lips look wrapped around my dick...I love to watch too...fuck...not gonna...last long with your mouth so close to me too...been fucking waiting for this so long, beautiful...aah...fuck…”

Seeing Tommy half drunk cos he was so turned on, had her squirming against Oliver’s dick.

He clenched his jaw as she pushed down a little harder for more friction.

“Please...Oliver...please...please.” Tommy pleaded helplessly, causing Oliver’s eyes to close in appreciation.

He snarled as he thrust between Felicity’s legs, cursing as they both felt how slicker she was through her underwear, the momentum almost pushing her up past the top of the headboard.

She grabbed hold of Tommy’s T-shirt to steady herself as Oliver shoved down his shorts and wrapped his hand around Tommy’s thick, flushed, leaking erection. Tommy gripped the short strands of Oliver’s hair, hissing at the skin on skin contact.

Felicity reached over without thinking, swiped the thumb of her free hand over Tommy’s slit, smearing the pre-come over the ridge below his crown at the same time Oliver twisted his wrist.

Tommy’s hand shot out to the wall, bracing himself as his head dropped back.

“Goddaaaammn.”

Oliver dragged his fist up, squeezing lightly before manoeuvring her hand under his, using her on the down stroke. Their intertwined fingers glistened as they worked Tommy’s cock together till Tommy yanked Oliver’s roots, tilting his head back so his parted lips were a breath away from his wet cockhead.

“Ollie,” Tommy rasped, looking down at his boyfriend with wild, dark, beseeching eyes, sweat beading along his hairline.

Felicity was too afraid to blink, totally caught in the heated intimacy of the moment.

Oliver’s tongue peeked out under his top lip, he held it there, deliberately keeping it off Tommy’s skin.

Tommy’s gaze got impossibly darker, his scent intensifying as more pre-come lubed up Felicity and Oliver's digits.

He tried to thrust closer to Oliver's mouth but Oliver pulled back and tightened their hold around Tommy’s girth.

“Say it, one more time.” Oliver ordered Tommy, his voice almost completely unrecognisable, a hint of warning imbedded in the syllables, making Felicity want to beg too. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt Tommy spasm in their hands in response.

Holy fucking shit.

Tommy's eyes stayed glued to Oliver’s mouth, his inhales getting heavier. “Please.” Tommy and her said at the same time.

Oliver’s reaction was instant. His spine straightened, a low growl filled the room before he cut it off by swallowing down Tommy’s dick.

“Oh my god.” Felicity whimpered, dropping one of her legs back down as she watched his blood red lips stretch around Tommy, taking him in till they met their hands.  

He mouthed at their digits before easing back slowly, suckling on Tommy’s head obscenely, twirling his tongue in circles so devastatingly dirty, she swore she could feel him doing the same to her clit.

She twisted Tommy’s shirt in her fist, and pulled the material up higher, sucking in a breath between her teeth when she caught sight of his abs clenching, sweat building, slowly misting the deep grooves and lines under Oliver’s onslaught.

Tommy’s fist banged against the wall as he cursed a filthy blue streak in between torn out moans and trembling exhales.  His eyes squeezed shut as a strangled “Fuuuck!” echoed around them.

Felicity could hardly focus. Her gaze swapped between Oliver’s mouth expertly tormenting his boyfriend and Tommy struggling not to fall apart under his ministrations.

Oliver hollowed his cheeks and sucked Tommy in deeper, releasing his fist, Felicity followed his cue, her mouth dropping open as Oliver leaned all the way forward, burying his nose in the groomed thatch of dark hair on Tommy's groin.

Jesus, he had no gag reflex on top of everything?

Oliver hummed around Tommy’s cock, moved his head side to side slowly, teasingly, and then swallowed. Tommy’s eyes flew open, his body shuddering as he looked at Felicity with glazed desperation. He looked so damn beautiful, she kinda wished she had a dick so she could feel what Oliver was doing to him, feel the softness of the inside of his cheeks and the filthy wet suction from his lips.

A muffled, strangled chuckle from Oliver and Tommy half growling, “God, Felicity.” had her blushingly realise she hadn’t filtered as well as she'd thought, or at all.

“You can’t blame me.” She croaked. “I mean, look at you guys. Jeez...freaking unreal.”

How was this her life?

Tommy let go of the wall briefly, and ran his finger down her nose, the cute gesture at odds with the way Oliver was sucking him off.

“It’s real.” He told her, repeating his words from earlier, voice raw and honest.

Oliver pulled off Tommy with a slurping pop, turning back to face her, his eyes opened to barely a sliver, looking half wrecked himself. It was obvious he more than loved Tommy’s dick in his mouth.

He brushed his thumb up her chin, under her lip, and pulled down, opening her to him.

He kissed her softly, slowly drawing her into his mouth so he could get a hit of Tommy’s pre-come off his tongue.

“Tastes good, doesn't he?” Oliver asked her before pulling her back in. “It’s even better straight from his cock.” He spoke against her lips, encouraging her to see for herself.

Felicity didn’t wait for a second invitation. If this was only gonna happen once then she was going to enjoy the hell out of it, even with the side of nerves and continued disbelief.

She pressed open mouthed kisses along Tommy’s hipbone, smiling against his warm skin as he jerked and panted beneath her touch. She watched Oliver watching her, as she licked a slow stripe along Tommy’s base.

She circled her tongue and sucked, moving up towards his head, lapping up the fluid still steadily dripping out of his slit. Tommy hissed as she flicked along his vein before giving his tip a suck, moaning as more of him coated her tongue.

Oliver kissed down her neck, and she wondered briefly if his abs weren’t burning as he curled around her, kissing and nipping lower and then back up while she took Tommy in as far as she could without choking unattractively. She cupped his balls to make up for the lack of deep throat action, rolling them gently.

“He likes when you do that.” Oliver breathed against that spot beneath her ear.

“Fuck, fuck, your mouth on me looks even better than I imagined.” Tommy groaned, “I can’t…fuck.”

“He’s so close. Can you feel him throbbing on your tongue…feel him get just that little bit harder?” Oliver asked loud enough for Tommy to hear too.

“Ollie…fuck…what…”

Felicity hummed in response, and scraped her teeth lightly over the ridges of his cock, causing Tommy to nearly bow over her as his orgasm neared. Oliver wrapped an arm around Tommy’s lower back to keep him steady as he wobbled and groaned.

“Je-sus…Lis…oh shit…shit…ah…ah.” Tommy chanted over and over, his face pinched with agonising ecstasy, leaving anyone within a half mile radius with no doubt about what was going down.

“Did I mention how fucking loud he gets when he’s about to shoot his load in your mouth too?”

Tommy let out a tortured sob as Felicity continued stroking him with her tongue.

“I’m- I-“

“Now’s the time to pull back if you -” Oliver warned her.

She shook her head with her mouth two thirds down Tommy’s dick and sucked even harder.

“Oh, Christ.”

She felt Oliver’s breath washing over her skin faster and faster as he watched Tommy snap his hips uncontrollably, pushing into her a little deeper. She opened wider to accommodate his thrusts.

“She wants it Tommy…you gonna give it to her...” Oliver coaxed, trailing the pads of his fingers down the crease of Tommy’s ass, briefly brushing Felicity’s hand on his sac. Tommy’s moans got lower but no quieter, as Oliver stroked back up over his taint, circling his rim before pressing down on his hole, hurtling Tommy closer to the edge. “…Give her your come, baby.” He said, that same dark hint of a threat threading his voice again.

“Lis…” Tommy’s hands flew to Felicity’s hair, grabbing hold of the strands mindlessly as his climax hit as he pumped into her mouth, shuddering and staring down at her with unseeing eyes as he filled her with warm streams of his release.

Oliver angled his lips over hers before she swallowed all of it, licking into her, sweeping over her tongue, behind her teeth, dragging his tongue along the roof of her mouth, groaning as he sipped the remnants Tommy from her before he turned to Tommy and captured his mouth hard enough to make the back of the bed scrape the wall as he pushed Tommy backwards.

Tommy pulled back, breathing harshly. “You fucker.” He groaned, voice still thin, wrecked. “That wasn’t how it was-” Oliver kissed him again before he could finish his sentence, leaving Felicity to wonder what exactly Tommy had been about to say.

She bookmarked that thought for later though, as she shamelessly watched Oliver deepen the kiss, and press his thumb in the divot above Tommy’s collarbone, pushing down slightly before releasing him and fully gripping his throat.

His hips shifted, rolled back between her legs, moulding her boy shorts to the ridiculously slick folds of her pussy, then stopped moving, holding there on that knife edge of pleasure-pain. She tried to move but he pinned her, denying her just the right angle, growling around Tommy’s tongue, conveying  _ that  _ warning without even looking at her. God, she didn’t even know how she hadn’t already orgasmed because of that alone.

Tommy looked positively fucked out when he drew back from Oliver’s mouth, sucking in a lungful of air. His dick, velvety and warm, already hardening, resting against Felicity’s thigh.

“Take it off.” His voice an intoxicating murmur.

It took a moment for it to register that he was talking to her, meaning his T-shirt. He reached behind his neck, and the two of them worked it off his overheated body without moving too much, flinging it somewhere on the bedroom floor.

She’d seen him half naked countless times, it was an inevitable part of them living together, but she’d always averted her eyes after a second, or two or ten, cataloguing just enough to play back when she was alone. But now, she didn’t have to hide the way his abs made her mouth dry  _ and  _ water. Now, she could focus on the light sprinkling of hair on his chest, still flushed from his orgasm, without almost giving herself whiplash trying to turn away fast enough. Now, she could savour and appreciate.

“Careful. A guy could get addicted to you looking at him like that.” Tommy said huskily.

“A guy, or you?”

He didn’t specify with words, instead letting the confidence of his lips, the strength and sweetness of his tongue dominating her mouth, answer for him. She had no idea how she was gonna be able to go back to anything platonic with him, with both of them after this.

He cupped her breast, running his thumb just shy of her nipple, through her tank and her clit throbbed even harder. “You should be naked-why aren’t you naked...Jesus.” He panted against her parted lips.

“I’m not stopping you.”

“You heard her, Ollie…clothes gotta go…now…fuck.”

She could feel Oliver’s smirk on her as Tommy lifted his mouth long enough to pull the material over her head. She whimpered into Tommy’s mouth as Oliver hissed against her skin, his hands on the now bare skin of her waist sent electrocuting prickles of heat all over.

Oliver leaned forward, skimmed his nose over one breast, then the other, deliberately not touching her where she needed him, the same as Tommy had, and her back arched in frustration, silently begging for his mouth while Tommy’s tongue tangled with hers hypnotically.

He hovered with his mouth over her, breath torturing, teasing her nipple into a painfully tight pebble. “God, Oliver…”

Tommy looked down to see what he was doing, his low muttered curse skittered across her throat, and Felicity pried her eyes open too, her breath ripped from her lungs as she caught sight of Oliver looking up at her with deadly focus, eyes glittering dangerously.

Heat pumped between her legs, her thighs clamped Oliver’s hips as he finally lowered and swept his tongue across her nipple. He groaned, keeping eye contact as he lapped at her slowly. Her hips rose, tilting her pussy against his erection and she felt his thighs tremble beneath hers as she mindlessly rolled her hips. Lust burned in her veins as he increased the pressure of his tongue, pressing down harder on her too tight, too hot skin. And then he bit down, short circuiting her brain as he pulled and tugged her between his teeth before sucking her fully into his mouth, swirling his tongue, angling his chin so his scruff scraped along the bottom of her breast.

“Jesus.” Tommy muttered while Felicity croaked out sounds that didn’t resemble words in any way.

She couldn’t look away from Oliver’s swollen lips wrapped around her, from the thinnest ring of storm clouds in his eyes, from his feverish, taut skin stretched across his cheekbones as he wreaked havoc on her body. He kissed and sucked her till she was writhing against him, till she was digging her nails into Tommy so hard, she was pretty sure she’d drawn blood.  He swapped over to her other breast, giving it the same bone melting treatment as he trailed his calloused fingertips to the waistband of her shorts. He dragged them down her hips, one side at a time, down to her thighs, his groan vibrating through her nipple, her spine, as the cotton peeled off her pussy lips.

Oliver released her from his mouth, grazing her with his teeth as he let go to look down at her exposed sex.

“Goddamn.”

Oliver scooted back, eyes locked on her as he mentioned for her to lift her hips, and worked her underwear off her legs. Felicity mewled when she saw how dark the front of his sweats were, drenched with their combined arousal, clinging to his dick.

“Fucking beautiful.” Tommy groaned, eyes raking hungrily over every inch of her naked body, and over Oliver, like it the first time seeing his boyfriend’s magnificent…everything, and she realised belatedly that his shorts were still pooled around his knees. “Still can’t believe this is finally fucking happening….” He muttered to himself as he wriggled out of them and shoved something just out of her eyeline. She was right there along with him.

“I need to see you…” She told Oliver. She reached for him tentatively, suddenly filled with doubts, half afraid of shattering the illusion. He stayed completely still as she ran her index and middle fingers over his cotton-clad hard-on, tracing the tented bulge slowly, slow enough to feel his vein throb beneath the tips of her digits, slow enough to feel more of his pre-come leak from his tip, slow enough to know he was really in front of her, wanting her. “…let me see you.”

“Felicity.” He breathed her name so reverently, it made her chest ache and her stomach flip.

“Let me see you too, Oliver...please.”

Oliver licked his lips and tugged his drawstrings, pulling his sweats down lower on his insanely cut vee lines.  Felicity’s breath burned in her lungs as he worked them down his hips, revealing more of the fine trail of hair.

He bit down on his lip as it slid over his cock, making it bob slightly as he bared himself to her. Tommy cleared his throat,  somehow conveying how happy he was to see Oliver’s dick with that sound. 

Oliver’s gaze dropped to his own hand gripping just below his tip, shiny with pre-come. His nostrils flared as he dragged his hand towards his base, pushing out a rush of air as his fingers pressed into his shaft.

“That feel good, Ollie?” Tommy asked on a groan, shifting behind her.

“Yeah.” Oliver whispered, his eyes closed as he slid back up, over his head. 

Felicity started as he jerked his hand back down, his slit impossibly slicker as he squeezed and flicked his wrist. God, he was literally dripping, he was so wet.

“Oliver.” She groaned as Tommy lifted her up and settled her onto his thighs, his dick twitching against her back.

He wrapped his arms around her, caressed her skin as he pressed his lips against the curve of her neck.

Oliver grunted, eyes locked over her shoulder, speaking to Tommy without words, his eyes burning with intent.

He leaned forward as Tommy bit down and sucked, ran his leaking tip across her nipple, coating it with his arousal. She closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath as white-hot need hummed beneath her skin, making her breasts ache. 

Tommy groaned into her shoulder as Oliver dragged his head across her cleavage, to the other one, painting her skin as he worked himself over. 

Tommy reached up, inched the pads of his thumbs over her, and smeared Oliver’s pre-come into her skin, creating a tingling sensation that sparked up like fireworks over her flesh. Felicity’s whimper echoed around the room as Oliver watched, dripped more of himself onto her and Tommy.

Tommy traced a thumb across her bottom lip, pushed down. She opened instantly and he slid his digit up her tongue.  She closed her mouth and pulled him deeper, licked Oliver off the swirls of his thumbprint. 

“Fuck.” Oliver groaned, gaze glued to her lips, his breaths getting shallower.

“More.” She spoke around Tommy finger.

“Open for me.” He told her. Instead of wetting her nipples again, he dripped into her mouth, rubbed his cockhead over her tongue in slow circles. The hit, pure octane to her senses, shot heat straight down to her pussy, slicking up Tommy’s thighs. 

“Jesus Christ.” Tommy groaned between clenched teeth, sliding his leg against her core, “Oliver...goddamn. I can't...fuck, Lis...you feel so fucking good…so fucking warm.” 

She writhed in top of Tommy’s thigh, cried out against Oliver’s cock. She needed more. She needed to come. She needed everything. Fuck, she felt like she was about to burst. 

“God.” Oliver hissed and pulled back before she had the chance to properly wrap her mouth around his girth.

“Please.” She begged, licking up the fluid trickling over her lip, down her chin.

“Not yet.” Oliver ground out, trailing his sticky fingers down her belly.

“Sonofabitch.” Tommy cursed behind her and Oliver pressed his hand between her legs. 

Her hips lifted involuntarily as he stroke her swollen pussy lips. He swept his fingers down, applying excruciating, just shy of what she needed pressure as he teased her entrance, coating his fingers with her juices. 

Tommy widened his legs, opening her up to Oliver, giving him more access to her, but he still stroked, spread his fingers, hot and heavy till he clamped her clit and held her there between his knuckles.

“Oh my god, Oliver.” She reached down, gripping his wrist, urging him to move, but he held steady.

“Tommy.” Oliver said, not taking his eyes off their hands against her pussy. She could feel herself throbbing against his fingers.

“Oh thank fuck.” Tommy growled, reaching under the last remaining pillow on her bed.

She heard the crinkle of a wrapper opening behind her and she almost sobbed in relief. Tommy’s hands shook against her spine as  he rolled the rubber over himself. He handed Oliver a condom and he took it, dropped it next to his knee, eyes still locked on her body as he increased the pressure slightly, curled his fingers down, exposing her clit fully. She moaned, her body tingled with a pleasure so deep she spasmed beneath his touch.

“God, look at you.” Oliver breathed as Tommy pulled her up against his dick. He slid her up his length slowly, as if he were savouring the moment, his hips rolling beneath her as his cock slid along her taint towards her entrance.

“Tommy...Tommy.” She moaned, dipping her head back against his chin as he slowly pushed up into her.

“That’s it, baby.” Oliver praised, his other hand covered Tommy’s on her hip, helping guide her down onto Tommy’s cock.

Tommy grunted into her hair, moaned shakily, his body trembling beneath her as she sunk down lower, clamping his length till he was balls deep.

“Oh, Jesus,” Tommy rambled. “Oh, god, how do you feel so so...Lis...god, you’re tight.”

“You look so fukcing good stretched out over him, Felicity...goddamn...the two of you...fuck.”

Oliver took Felicity’s mouth in a frantic, heated kiss before grabbing Tommy’s nape, biting his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth, kissing him with ridiculously hot, almost aggressive sounds of tongues and teeth.

“Better than you ever imagined, Tommy?”

“Yess.” Tommy half whined against Oliver’s open mouth.

“You gonna fuck her good huh, gonna make her want more, make her need us?”

The way Oliver was talking...demanding actually, like she couldn’t hear them, like they’d actually spent time discussing this, was disturbingly hot, and she could feel her juices run down Tommy’s balls. 

“Oh fuck.” Tommy groaned, pulling off Oliver’s tongue.

Oliver released her clit, slid his fingers between kiss bitten lips, groaning at her taste with fluttering eyelashes. Felicity shuddered as Tommy yanked her up halfway off his cock before thrusting back up into her, snapping his hips.

“Oh, god.” She mewled, arching her back into his strokes, the wet, squelching, obscene sound of their bodies slapping together filling her ears.

Felicity inhaled short and sharp lungs of muggy air as Tommy  _ fucked _ her, his muscles clenching beneath her, behind her as he went deeper with every stroke. He pulled out slightly, his body jerking as Oliver asked him to hold her just like that.

“Christ, you’re so fucking wet.” Oliver groaned, sliding his spit-slick fingers up Tommy’s length, circling where Tommy’s skin met hers, slowly working a finger inside next to Tommy’s dick. Tommy shook so hard, he rattled the headboard behind them. “Think you’re wet enough for two cocks?”

Felicity’s pussy clenched them involuntarily, sliding down over back of them slightly, soaking Oliver’s hand. He stilled.

“You like that...the thought of both of us inside you...inside your pussy.” He mused, twisting his finger, slipping in deeper.

“Jesus, Oliver!” Tommy yelled, surging back up.

“”Oh god...oh god.” Felicity murmured on a loop, her brain fritzing.

“You want that...you want us both?” Tommy asked.

“God, yes….yes!” She reached behind her and yanked his hair in desperation. She’d never been so damn turned on in her life.

She watched in a lusty fog as Oliver ripped open the condom. She tensed slightly as he slid his bare cock up Tommy’s balls teasingly before sheathing himself and lining himself up.

She was right. They were fucking trouble. Jesus, never in a million years would she have guessed this would happen.

Tommy tweaked her nipples, rolled them between his fingers till she melted back against him, her body softening even as she could feel the excited tension building in his. His cock was a steady throb inside of her, in time to his heart thudding through her back.

“You ready, beautiful?” Tommy asked with that slur in his voice, that told her just how far gone he was.

“I wish you could see your faces right now, fuck me.” Oliver muttered.

“That is the plan, right?” Tommy mumbled, “C’mon, Ollie...fuck, it’s not like you don’t look like a goddamn wet dream now too...please…”

Oliver’s mouth tilted into that wicked smirk as he pressed down on either side of her clit, slowly pulling up, opening her further while he angled the tip of his cock, pushing inside of her slowly.

Tommy’s hold on her nipples tightened, his hips rolled as her pussy opened, gripped Oliver her walls pulling him deeper.

“Oh fuck, Tommy, don’t move yet...god.” Oliver’s head snapped back,, his eyes screwed tightly shut as he surged in, stretching her wide in a way that had her damn near passing out, it was so good.

Felicity’ eyes rolled to the back of her head, her hips rocked up to meet Oliver and tommy snarled as though he’d been stabbed through, barely keeping his shit together as Oliver’s cock pressed tightly, flush, rubbing against his own.

“I need a minute...fucking hell...it’s -” Tommy grit out, his sweat rolling onto her neck, down her spine. 

The scent of sex clung to her skin, filled her lungs as they took a moment to process.

“You good?” Oliver asked, grabbing hold of the headboard, stretching his torso over them, elongating the beautiful lines of his body.

“Yeah.” They muttered together.

And then he moved, worked his hips till he was in to the hilt. 

Tommy choked on his spit as Oliver drove them against the wall, the movement making his own hips stutter.

God, she couldn’t breathe. The pressure...holy shit.

She was full. Full of them. She’d never been split so open, never knew it would feel like  _ this _ . It didn’t even hurt. It just felt unbelievably fucking good. Being pinned between them. Unable to really move. Just having to take it. Take Oliver’s driving, forceful thrusts alternated with Tommy’s shallower pumps. God, she was wet. So freaking wet.

“I can’t...Oliver...I’m gonna come!” Tommy shouted.

The edges of her vision started greying as she felt Tommy pulse inside of her. His muscles drew tight as he reached over and bit down on Oliver’s forearm, ripping a pained growl from the other man’s throat.

“Felicity.” Oliver pleaded, his eyes hazy as he rolled his hips desperately, chasing Tommy’s orgasm and hers.

Tommy pulled off Oliver’s arm and damn near howled her name, his arm banding around her as tipped over the peak. His climax triggered hers and a few seconds later, her vision clouded completely, her sense of sight overloaded by the most intense orgasm of her life.

Oliver’s chest heaved, his restraint on a razor’s edge as he fucked them through it. He dropped his hands to Tommy’s shoulders, caging her in the slippery heat of their bodies as he sank deep, deeper into her.

“Motherfucker.” His voice shook as he thrust hard enough to make her breasts jiggle.     

“Ollie.” Tommy panted, “Please, baby, please.”

“Oliver.”

He looked down at them and even through the haze, she could see the thread snap.

“Oh, Jesus.” 

His orgasm crashed through him like a tidal wave, his entire body locking up as he filled the latex with his release. He was beautiful every day of the week, but mid orgasm...heaven help her and her lady parts. She couldn’t help picturing his come filling her , running over Tommy’s dick and spilling out of her, as he half slumped over them in exhaustion.

She wrapped her arm around his back and tommy clutched his neck, pressing kisses along his forehead. She lost track of how long they lay there, tangled together, completely spent, Tommy and Oliver murmuring lowly to each other, to her.

“You okay?” Oliver spoke against her neck, “You need us to move?”

“Not just yet...just stay.”

“Can we stay...forever.” Tommy asked quietly from behind her.

What?

“I-” The words stuck in the lump in her throat.

“You don’t have to say anything now...think about it.”   
  


“We’re good...fucking great together.” Oliver added.

“This wasn’t a one time thing?”

“Fuck, no.” Oliver said.

“We weren’t messing when we said we wanted you, Lis. Your night time wake up calls were just what we needed to show you.

God, she’d totally forgotten about Brie and her bullshit...but as much as her ‘nemesis’ annoyed her, Felicity did have her to thank for the best night of her life...and the possibility of more.

“I don’t need to think about it, are you kidding me?”  She asked tiredly.

“You don’t?”

“No way. I’m in. I’m so in.”

She saw and felt their toothy grins, and  made  a mental note to send her neighbour a gift basket of chocolate dicks to say thank you...and if it rubbed in the fact that she’d by some miracle managed to bag two of the hottest men on the planet, Felicity wouldn’t lose any sleep over it.

THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope that was okay for you :)


End file.
